


Christmas Cracker

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Jack share a small moment as the calm before the storm settles over Torchwood Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-five: "[a photo of Christmas crackers](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/264011.html)."

“Alex?” Jack asked as he knocked and leaned in the doorway of the man’s office.

Alex was sat at his desk, brows furrowed and lips pursed as he stared at the gleaming silver locket in his hands. He looked up as Jack called his name again and gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Anything wrong, Jack?” he said, running his thumb over the engraved silver.

“Not really,” Jack said and stepped into the office with a sly smirk. He held up a Christmas cracker, the green and gold wrapping glittering in the low light filtering through the vertical blinds, and grinned wolfishly. “I was just wondering if you’d like to help me with this?”

Alex chuckled and placed the locket on top of a pile of folders. “You’re a big boy, Jack. Surely you can do it your self?”

Jack raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to the desk. He sat on the edge of it, one foot brushing against Alex’s calf. He held one end of the cracker out and said quietly, “It’s more fun with a little help.”

Alex smiled as he leaned forward, kissing Jack as he took the proffered end and pulled.


End file.
